


Lost Ones

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: 5 Times, Community: comment_fic, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ducky reminisces about children he never had.<br/>Disclaimer:  Not mine, not ever, and no money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Ones

1\. Ducky was married once, back in the Sixties, to a bright-eyed, red-headed woman that Gibbs probably would've loved. Sadly, the marriage didn't last. It turned out she was barren, and the thought of never having children turned her off of marriage. They'd separated, then divorced, and, if he thinks about her from time to time, he also thinks about a strawberry blond girl, running through the green grass and laughing. 

2\. During the Seventies, he dated a beautiful brunette, at least until her own job took her to Europe and beyond. She sent him some photos of her son and husband, and Ducky chuckled to himself that her husband had a similar square face to his own, and the same ash blond hair. Their son might've been his own. 

3\. Later on that same decade, he had a marvelous weekend with a gorgeous woman of African descent. Sometimes, when he saw children with cafe au lait skin, he wondered. 

4\. Miranda was the closest Ducky came to marrying again. Her sweet visage masked a sharp wit and a cleverness that kept him on his toes. They discussed marriage, and children, and growing old together. They even chose names - William and Rebecca, Patrick and Jennifer. But their interests, which had seem so close, began to change. Three months later, Miranda kissed him goodbye. 

5\. He watches Abby, and Timothy, and Anthony, and Ziva. If he had children, he would've wanted them to grow up and be like these people, his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: NCIS, Ducky, five children he never had from Elfgirljen.


End file.
